Combat Mission Short: The Beginning
by Wondering Amber
Summary: Saunders visits with Lt. Hanley as he lay unconscious in Medical after being wounded five days before. Having no luck in waking the Lieutenant during that time, Dr. Porter suggests that Saunders try talking to the LT. As he sits beside his friend, Saunders recalls another time and place in a similar situation...six years ago on their first patrol together. "Hey, do you remember..."
1. Chapter 1

**Combat! Mission Short: The Beginning**

Written By

 **Wondering Amber**

 **Welcome to another episode of my Combat! Mission Short Series brought to you by request. As always I do not own the characters, I merely take them out for a stroll once in a while…I make no monies from this story and no copyright is intended. Sgt. Saunders and Lt. Hanley star in tonight's episode. I tried to kill two requests with one story and I hope it fits the bill, thanks for the ideas…You two know who you are...Also, for the reader that requested Hanley's POV for the episode "Survival" I'm working on it…Now, Let's Start the Show!**

Hanley lay on a bed in King Company's Medical Unit sleeping, long dark lashes almost blending with the dark circles under the closed eyes, bruising on his cheek and chin were evidence of being in a physical altercation at some point in the past few days, there were a few shallow cuts on his forehead and a dark bruise covered his right temple. A bandage covered a knife wound high on his right shoulder and a cold compress had been placed on his left side to ease the swelling of bruised ribs a sheen of perspiration covered his features due to the low grade fever caused by an infection in the knife wound. There were bruises covering his torso, back and a few darker ones could be seen in various locations on his legs and calves.

Dr. Porter adjusted the IV drips to allow more fluids and antibiotics to flow through the sleeping man's bloodstream before taking a seat on a stool beside the patient. He replaced the bandage on the shoulder wound and applied a light coating of medicated salve to the cuts on the man's face. Removing his gloves, the Doctor tossed them in the waste can a few feet from where he sat then placed a palm on Lt. Hanley's forehead to check for fever. Settling back on the stool Dr. Porter started making notes in the Lieutenants chart.

Hearing footsteps approaching the Doctor glanced up from his writing to see Sgt. Saunders making his way toward the bed. The Sergeant had been a frequent visitor during the past five days keeping vigil by the Lieutenants side between sentry duties.

"Evening Sergeant." Dr. Porter said as he continued to make notes in the chart.

How is he Doc? Saunders asked as he stood at the foot of Hanley's bed…scanning the sleeping man's features as the Doctor finished updating the LT's record. "He looks better…doesn't seem as restless." He commented quietly.

Closing the chart, Dr. Porter stood up moving to stand beside the Sergeant. "His fever's down…we managed to get the infection under control which is allowing him to get more restful sleep."

Saunders glanced over at the Doc. Has he woke up at all? It's been five days, Sir.

"No he hasn't…we've tried to wake him but so far we haven't had any luck." Dr. Porter frowned as he stared at his patient. "I know you can't tell me about the mission but did LT. Hanley say anything about what happened to him after he was found?"

"We didn't find him…he found us." Saunders stated. "My squad got separated from the rest of the Platoon during an attack by a group of German soldiers…it took a while to clear them out and after…we tried to contact the LT…no response…we made our way to the rendezvous point and wait for the rest of the men to arrive. After a head count we had five unaccounted for the LT and Private Jennings were among the five, so I sent a few patrols out. The bodies of three of the missing soldiers were found a few miles from our location but there wasn't any sign of Lt. Hanley or Jennings."

"How long was it before he found you?" Dr. Porter asked.

Saunders focused on the LT before answering. "I hadn't seen him or the Private since before noon, that would put them missing for about eight hours…it was just past eight when he stumbled in…alone…his uniform was ripped and bloody, he could barely stand." Saunders paused a moment. "He walks up to me…"

 _"Saunders…I had to leave Jennings fifteen yards back, behind those trees (pointing to the left on his back trail) he's unconscious…I couldn't carry him any further…_

 _Saunders pressed both palms against Hanley's chest to help steady him when the man swayed…catching sight of Caje and Brockmeyer he told them to go bring Jennings in. Quickly the two men head in the direction the LT had given and within minutes were back, Brockmeyer had Jennings up in a fireman's carry while Caje watched the back trail. As soon as the men settled Jennings on a blanket the LT caught Saunders eyes._

 _"You have command Sergeant…I'm beat."_

 _Saunders caught the LT as he passed out._

What did you do then?

"Fixed him up a place to sleep, made him as comfortable as we could…cleaned and bandaged the knife wound then took turns watching over him." Saunders replied frowning. "Jennings had been hit hard in the back of the head and I assigned one of my men to keep watch over him with instructions to try and wake him every fifteen to twenty minutes." Saunders rubbed at his chin. "The PVT finally came too but couldn't remember anything during the time he and Lt. Hanley had been gone." Glancing at the Doc. "How is Jennings?

Dr. Porter looked over at the only other bed currently occupied. "He'll be out of commission for a while…he's lucky…that blow to the head could have killed him."

"I don't understand Doc…Jennings has woken up several times…why hasn't the LT? Saunders asked looking from Jennings to Hanley.

"Sergeant." Capt. Porter began, "Pvt. Jennings sustained a severe concussion but other than a few scratches he's otherwise unhurt…your LT on the other hand, his body has taken a little more punishment and needs time to recover." Saunders didn't look reassured so he tried to place the man's attention elsewhere. "When Hanley woke the next morning how was he?

"A little groggy…he was hurting but I didn't want to give him any morphine because his pupils were a little uneven and when I asked a few basic questions his response time was slow." Saunders glanced toward Jennings before continuing. "We made a litter for Jennings…he was having trouble staying conscious, every time he tried to sit up he'd get sick or pass out…figured it'd just be easier on him if he stayed down."

Nodding Dr. Porter agreed. "It was the right thing to do in his case."

"We tried to get Lt. Hanley to stay down but he wasn't as cooperative." Saunders said with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

_After making sure Jennings was secured on the litter, Saunders made his way to where Hanley was sitting on the ground, back resting against the trunk of a tree. His eyes were closed, face pale, muscles tense trying to ignore the pain his body was in. Saunders shook his head and knelt beside him._

 _"LT…we have a litter ready for you._

 _Hanley opened his eyes slowly and peered at his friend. How's Jennings?_

 _"Can't sit up without throwing up or passing out." Saunders said with a frown. "He was hit hard and it's lucky he isn't dead."_

 _"A few Germans tried to ambush us…maybe eight or ten miles back…almost succeeded…one came up behind Pvt. Jennings…hit him with a rifle stock…before I could get a shot off." Hanley said as he rubbed lightly at his temple. "I shot the German but his friend…didn't appreciate my actions and we ended up in a hand to hand fight…I disarmed him but he didn't go down easy._

 _Was that how you got the knife wound? Saunders asked as he checked the bandage covering Hanley's shoulder._

 _Hanley nodded, "The soldier was tough Saunders…when he attacked I lost my weapon…he had good fighting skills…wasn't sure I could take him."_

 _"Looks like you did." Saunders said with a smirk._

 _"Yeah…but it wasn't easy." Hanley commented. "Once there was no longer a threat…checked on Jennings…when I couldn't get him to wake up…put him over my shoulder…started walking back this way." Hanley paused, hand lightly resting over the bruised ribs._

 _The LT was short of breath by this time and Saunders decided the man had talked enough. "You can tell me the rest later Sir…we need to head out…I'll have the men bring the litter over to you." Saunders suggested._

 _"No, Saunders, I can walk." Hanley said tightly. "Just give me a hand up."_

 _"LT…it would be better if you let us carry you." Saunders said quietly_

 _Stubbornly Hanley made to stand up, using the tree as a brace he got to his feet, closing his eyes momentarily when he felt a little light headed. Opening them, glanced at Saunders. "I'll walk for the time being…we'll see how far I can get before we have to use a litter."_

 _"Admitting that you_ might _have to use it, tells me you shouldn't be walking." With a frown, Saunders offered a shoulder for Hanley to lean on as they made their way to where the rest of the squad was waiting._

"From the way you brought him in, I assume he didn't use a litter." Dr. Porter commented as he glanced down at the LT.

With a chuckle, Saunders replied. "You would be correct with that assumption, Brockmeyer supported the LT and we continued toward base." Saunders glanced at the Doctor. "We received a call from Capt. Jampel ordering the Platoon to meet up with him…roughly five miles from here…he had new orders from Battalion and needed all the men he could get."

"You explained about the LT being injured."

"Yes…Captain told me to take three men and get Hanley and Jennings to Medical, by this time Jennings was unconscious more than he was awake and the LT was starting to wear down. The other men who were injured…Davis, Warner, Taylor and Harris were mobile and still able to use weapons, so they stayed with the Platoon." Saunders glanced at Hanley. "Brockmeyer told me to keep an eye on Hanley because he thought the LT was starting a fever." Saunders turned to the Doctor. "He was in bad shape by the time I brought him in.

Scanning the Sergeants face Dr. Porter could see the man hadn't slept much but knew he probably wouldn't until the LT woke up. "Sgt. Saunders why don't you have a seat…you can stay as long as you want…try talking to him…who knows maybe you'll be able to wake him…I have to check in with Lt. Hoyt, he's in charge until Capt. Jampel gets back."

"Thanks Dr. Porter." Saunders said as he adjusted the stool near Hanley's bed before taking a seat.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on him…but if he shows signs of waking, come and get me or send somebody to let me know…I'll be in Capt. Jampel's office."

"Yes Sir." Saunders watched as Dr. Porter hung the LT's chart on the foot of the bed before turning and making his way to the exit…a few minutes later the Medical Bay was quiet.

"LT it would be nice if you would wake up and tell me what happened with you and Pvt. Jennings." Saunders stared intently at Hanley's features, examining the cuts and bruising showing. Where were you all that time? "The Doc said to talk to you but I'm not very good with one sided conversations…Help me out here."

Saunders let out a sigh…he was tired…too worried about Lt. Hanley to get any real sleep, he had stopped by every morning since bringing him in…now the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. Studying the LT's face for a few minutes he let his eyes sweep over the bandage on his right shoulder, moving onto the compress covering his left side…as he examined the sleeping man he thought of another time and place.

"You remember when we went on our first patrol together? It was just you and me…we were with Baker company at the time." Saunders leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, eyes focused on Hanley's features. "You were a Tech Sergeant and I had just received my Sergeant stripes…

 _Can't you find someone else to go on the patrol with Sergeant Hanley? Saunders asked, rubbing a tired hand across tired eyes._

 _He had taken the squad out on patrol three days ago and had only just returned, all the men were worn out…they had run into several German patrols on the way back to camp. As a result, three of his men had been injured and were currently being checked out at Medical, while the rest of his men had head toward showers and cots for much deserved sleep. Which is what Saunders would like to be doing… sleeping._

 _"I'm sorry Sergeant." Lt. Hatcher began, "TSgt. Hanley isn't new to Uncle Sam's Army just hasn't had experience in the field yet…Captain Jennings figured since you're one of his most experienced squad leaders that you could teach Hanley the ropes."_

 _Saunders held the man's gaze for a moment…Hatcher was leader of 4th Platoon under Baker Company…he and the LT had worked together for two years, becoming friends over that time. They clashed on occasion but that was mostly due to similarities in personality, both were stubborn and had strong opinions where orders and their men were concerned._


	3. Chapter 3

_LT. Quinn Hatcher was a tall, muscular man of 36 with broad shoulders and thick auburn hair (compliments of his Irish heritage) and had been in the Army for five years, receiving a field promotion right before Saunders was assigned to Baker. Knowing the man didn't have a choice in the matter he relented._

 _"Alright, LT… where are we going and when are we supposed to head out?"_

 _With a broad smile, Lt. Hatcher motioned for Saunders to follow him over to the map table. "This is the area Capt. Jennings needs you to check out." He said pointing to coordinates north of their current position. "We've patrolled the area before but Battalion wants us to take another look."_

 _"We didn't see any evidence of German patrols when we went through a week ago, what makes Battalion think there's something going on now." Saunders asked catching the LT's gaze._

 _"A Recon Plane was checking lines along here." Lt. Quinn used a forefinger to follow the flight path on the map. "The Pilot thought he caught movement on the ground but couldn't get a clear view…that was about fifteen minutes ago at this location (Tapping a spot twenty miles north of B Company's position). The information was passed to Battalion and the Commander sent Capt. Jennings orders to have a patrol sent out." Holding his gaze, he continued. "Right now we're the closest Company and if there are Germans in the area…the sooner we know about it the more time we'll have to set up a defense, if needed."_

 _Why only send me and TSgt. Hanley? Saunders asked puzzled. "We don't know how many men we might run in to…wouldn't it be better to send a squad?"_

 _"Right now we don't have the manpower to send more than two men on what might turn out to be a wild goose chase…Captain Jennings has the Platoon on standby in case Charlie and King Company need help routing the Germans who took over Evahna City eight miles south east of our location." Pausing for a moment Lt. Hatcher continued. "Make sure your radio is in working order before you leave…it's the only way we'll know if you run into trouble."_

 _"You said that TSgt. Hanley has never been in the field…right? Saunders asked thoughtfully_

 _"He hasn't been in a war zone…but the Army has used him in several undercover missions which were completed flawlessly, he's skilled in hand to hand, has a black belt in Karate, a good marksman and can think on his feet." Seeing the doubtful look cross Saunders face. "Give him a chance Chip, from what I've read in his service record he's a good man."_

 _Have you met him? Saunders asked curiously._

 _"Capt. Jennings introduced us last night when the TSgt. arrived." Hatcher thought about the man. "He's a few years younger than me, confident in his abilities but admitted he didn't have much combat experience…seems interested in learning as much as he can, he's smart Saunders and who better to teach him than one of Uncle Sam's best." Hatcher said with a grin._

 _"Can the flattery Sir, I already agreed to go." Saunders said with a smirk._

 _Laughing, LT Hatchet responded. "I'll leave you to find out more about TSgt. Hanley on your own." Turning serious he held the Sergeant's eyes. "You and Hanley will leave at 1300, that gives you (checking his watch) an hour to get your supplies together…make sure you have enough provisions for at least three days just in case you have to stay out longer than anticipated."_

 _Where's the Sergeant now?_

 _"I'm not sure but he'll meet you in front of the Armory at 1300." With a grin Hatcher continued. "By the way, you'll be in charge during the Patrol…Hanley will be your Second and if he reacts negatively to any of your instructions remind him that you're following my orders as well as the Captains…_ politely _Chip."_

 _"I'll be the epitome of politeness, LT…don't worry, we'll be fine." Saunders said as he stood at attention. "Permission to leave Sir…I need to grab a few personal items and a quick bite."_

 _"Permission granted Sergeant." With a steady gaze Lt. Hatcher returned his salute. "Take care out there Saunders and keep an eye on Hanley, we'll see you when you get back." With an about face Saunders exited the LT's office and head to the sleeping quarters._

 _After a quick shower, Saunders shouldered his pack and weapon then he made his way to the Mess Hall, luckily it wasn't very busy so he managed to get a tray and table immediately. After the meal he gathered his things and stepped outside to enjoy a smoke, ten minutes later he walked toward the Armory. Arriving fifteen minutes early he approached the building, scanning the area for anyone that looked like they were waiting on someone. A solitary soldier stood outside the building, large pack at his feet and a rifle hanging off his broad shoulders. Pausing for a moment Saunders studied the TSGT…he was taller than Lt Hatcher by a few inches and just as powerfully built, broad shoulders, trim waist, long legs and thick dark hair, cut regulation length. As he stepped closer the man broke into a broad smile showing perfect white teeth against a smooth tan and catlike green eyes stared back when Saunders stood directly in front of him._

 _"Sgt. Saunders." Hanley said in a smooth baritone, reaching out to shake the man's hand he noticed the young Sergeant barely topped five nine, with a lean build, strong shoulders and bright blue eyes, thick blond hair barely touched the collar of his shirt, his skin was lightly tanned and he detected a slight accent when the man spoke._

 _"TSgt. Hanley." Saunders returned the greeting with a firm shake before stepping back. "I need to get a few supplies, then we'll be on our way."_

 _Stepping inside the armory he made his way over to where Sgt. Dockett was taking inventory. "Hey, Serge do you think I could get a few extra mags for the Thompson?_

 _Turning to face the man he shook his head. How much ammo do you still have?_

 _"One full magazine...I'm heading out on patrol with another soldier and we may run into some trouble when we hit our destination, don't know if one will do." Saunders said with a frown._

 _"Sorry, Saunders, the supply truck hasn't made it in yet." Dockett checked the clipboard he had been using to keep count. "We're low on rounds, grenades, magazines and clips, Capt. Jennings gave strict orders that no extra supplies are to be issued until the truck gets here."_

 _"We might be out for a few days." Saunders told the Sgt. What are we supposed to use if we run into an enemy patrol who wants to shoot first?_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I don't know Saunders…TSgt. Hanley asked the same question and I'll tell you what I told him." Pausing to make sure the younger man was listening. "Make each shot count and if that doesn't work…run like Hell in the opposite direction."_

 _Saunders grinned. What did Hanley say to that piece of sage advice?_

 _With a chuckle Dockett answered. "He said, 'I could probably outrun the Germans but I'm not sure if I can outrun a bullet.' Shaking his head, the man continued. "I like that man…he's got a keen sense of humor…make sure you bring him back in one piece Saunders."_

 _Still grinning Saunders shook the outstretched hand. "I'll do what I can."_

 _Stepping outside he stepped beside the T/SGT. "We still have a few minutes before we're supposed to head out…do you have any questions concerning the patrol?_

 _"Not at the moment…Capt. Jennings said that you've been through the area before." Hanley prompted._

 _"I led a squad of men about a week back but there was no sign of German activity…the ground was unmarked and we didn't see any Krauts, I won't be disappointed if we don't see any this time either." Saunders took a moment to check the time then glanced up at TSgt. Hanley who was checking his watch as well. "Time to head out."_

 _"Lead the way." Hanley instructed._

 _Saunders started walking toward a stand of trees about a mile from the Armory, this was the entrance into a dense forest that would lead them to the coordinates Battalion had provided. Saunders stepped into the trees, located the foot path he had used before and signaled for Sgt. Hanley to follow. Taking a moment to adjust weapons and packs the two men set off at a quick but steady pace._

"I gotta admit LT, when I first saw you, my first thought was… you didn't belong here." Saunders half smiled at the sleeping man. "You looked like an actor getting ready to play the part of a soldier and I might have pushed you a little that first day just to see if you could keep up. Well you kept up Sir, stayed right beside me." With a frown at the memory. "You weren't even out of breath when I made you jog a few miles."

 _Coming to a halt Saunders leaned over, resting his hands on bent knees, taking a deep breath letting it out slowly allowing his breathing to come back to normal. He thought jogging would allow them to cover a few extra miles before they were forced to bed down for the night. Peering at the other man…raised an eyebrow at the sight of Hanley leaning against a tree, arms crossed, breathing already back to normal. {Ok, maybe he's in pretty good shape or maybe I just need a good night's sleep}_

"I think you knew what I was doing and just played along because you were curious to see how far I would go." Saunders remembered the ever present smirk Hanley wore during the patrol. "We covered twelve miles before we called it a day…looking for a place to camp for the night we scanned the immediate area for anything that would be of interest to the Germans but didn't find a thing."

 _"There's nothing here." Saunders commented as he walked over to stand beside TSgt. Hanley. Why would the Germans be heading this way?_

 _"They would be within strike distance of Baker Company." Hanley responded. "Though from the pilot's report he wasn't sure he had seen anything at all…but it's better to know than to be caught unaware."_

 _Nodding as he considered possible scenarios. "If there was actual movement it could be a small group …maybe a scouting patrol, wouldn't need more than two to five men…they could get a location on us and report back to their commander…right now there isn't any sign of activity here." Scanning the area, keen eyes tried to see through the impending dark. "You wouldn't happen to speak German would you?_

 _Hanley stared at Saunders for a moment before replying. "No…I speak several languages but German isn't one of them, though I can understand a few words." Studying the surrounding trees and brush he asked. "Do you want to continue or set up camp?_

 _It was almost 1930, the sun had already set and dusk was turning to night, glancing around Saunders pulled out a map and traced their route so far, if he remembered correctly, they were only a few miles from where the squad had stayed during the initial patrol a week ago._

 _"We'll keep going, there's a small stream ahead, the water is good so we can refill our canteens and the trees also provide good cover." Scanning the other man's features, he noticed Hanley was looking a little tired. "How are you doing Sergeant?_

 _"I'm tired Sgt. Saunders." Hanley responded. "What about you?_

"I didn't expect you to admit to it LT." Saunders took a moment to take a sip of water. "You know these one sided conversations sure make a man thirsty." Reaching out he placed a palm against Hanley's forehead. "Still a little warm Sir."

 _"What about me? "Hell, I could go another twenty miles." Saunders said a little sarcastically._

 _With a frown Hanley examined the other man's face…Saunders looked worn around the edges. "Why did Lt. Hatcher send you with me…it's pretty obvious you need some down time._

 _"There wasn't anybody else…according to the LT…I was the best man for the job." Saunders stated, tiredly rubbing a hand over his face._

 _"Then I'm sorry you were stuck with the job…why don't we head to that stream you told me about and get settled." Hanley said, abruptly turning in the direction Saunders had indicated._

 _As the taller man passed him taking the lead, Saunders caught the tense set of Hanley's shoulders… with a tired sigh he adjusted the pack which suddenly felt like a huge weight on his back and hurried to catch up._

"It wasn't your fault I was sent out with you but at the time I was just so tired…all I wanted was to get some sleep but I shouldn't have snapped at you." Saunders scanned Hanley's face for any signs the man was waking.

"We didn't speak again until we made it to the stream."

 _Saunders came to a halt near the stream looking around as he knelt to test the water, watching as Hanley did the same. Standing he moved toward some tall bushes and motioning for Hanley to follow stepped through a small opening into an area about eight feet in diameter. The ground was covered in short grass and a young tree grew midway in the formed circle, grinning at the look of surprise on the other man's face Saunders explained._


	5. Chapter 5

_"We found this last time we came through, from the outside you wouldn't notice it…branches from the taller trees act sort of like a canopy providing good protection from inclement weather." As he spoke Saunders pulled out his blanket and placed it on the ground, sitting his pack at one end to use as a pillow._

 _Hanley placed his pack on the ground next to the sapling, turning he adjusted the carbine on his shoulder and glanced at Saunders. "I'll take first watch if you want to settle in."_

 _"Think I will (glancing at his watch) it's eight, wake me at 0100…we'll move on at first light."_

 _Nodding Hanley stepped outside and proceeded to patrol the immediate area._

 _After Hanley left, Saunders made himself comfortable on his blanket thinking about the day…they were about seven miles from the target location, having covered a good bit of ground in the six hours since they started their patrol. If they continued to move at the pace set today, they would make their destination before noon tomorrow. {Not sure what we'll find when we get there but hopefully it won't be any Germans…if it goes well we could be back with the Platoon by Friday…two days and maybe I can get a little down time}. Using his flashlight, he checked the time, decided he better stop thinking and get some shuteye a few minutes later he drifted off._

 _At 0100 Hanley went to wake the sergeant, keeping his distance from the sleeping man he called out._

 _"Sgt. Saunders…Sgt. Saunders…it's your watch." Waiting a few moments and not receiving a response he tried again. "Come on Serge…time to get up."_

 _This time the sleeping form actually moved then responded with a mumbled._

 _"Already…not long enough." Saunders sat up rubbing his face then raked his hands through his tussled hair. Anything to report? He asked, getting to his feet._

 _"No, it's been quiet." Hanley responded as he fixed up a sleeping mat._

 _Saunders watched as the man settled, head resting on his pack the carbine held loosely across his chest. "I'll wake you at 0600." Turning he stepped outside leaving the man to sleep._

 _Dawn came quickly…after taking time to freshen up in the stream and eating a light breakfast the two men were on their way. The day looked to be a good one for travel, sun already bright and warm overhead, a light breeze made for a pleasant walk._

 _Hanley glanced toward Saunders, studying him… He noticed that the younger man seemed a bit more relaxed, shoulders loose, gate steady…looking more like a teenager than the twenty-five-year old that Hanley knew him to be. An improvement from the overtired man he had traveled with yesterday. "How do you feel?_

 _Exchanging a look with the taller man Saunders grinned. "A little more rested…sorry I snapped at you before…"_

 _"No apology necessary Sergeant." Hanley replied. "We should be close to the coordinates, right."_

 _Taking a moment to pull the map of the area out of a pocket Saunders did a quick calculation. "Should be there in less than an hour…we'll need to go in quiet just in case there are Germans heading this way." Pausing as he scanned the area, he put the map up and turned to Hanley. "Let's stay close to the trees from here on out, keep your steps light and we communicate by sign…no unnecessary talking." Catching the questioning look on the other man's face he explained. "Out here, noise carry's quite a distance and we don't want to give the Germans…if there are any…a heads up that we're coming."_

 _Hanley nodded. Is the radio off?_

 _"Yeah, but no one will try to communicate with us, Lt. Hatcher will wait for us to contact him." Saunders adjusted his pack and weapon. "Alright Hanley time to move, remember…"_

 _"I know…walk softly, no talking and stay near the trees." With a grin he continued. "I may not have any field experience Sgt. Saunders but I do know when it's in my best interest to follow orders."_

 _"In this situation it would be in_ our _best interest…let's go."_

 _As Saunders moved through the trees, he had to admit…for being such a big man Sgt. Hanley walked soundlessly through the grass…at times during their travel he almost forgot the man was beside him...sneaking a glance at the man's face he noticed the look of concentration…Hanley was scanning the area and from the way he tilted his head Saunders could tell the man was trying to pick up on any unusual sounds {The man may not have any combat experience but he knew enough to be aware of his surroundings}_

 _Noon found the two men kneeling among some bushes as they surveyed the target area, the trees were more scattered, leaving several unprotected areas. Motioning for Hanley to swing right, Saunders moved left, scanning the ground and pausing every few minutes to listen the men met at the tree line on the opposite side of their start point. Maintaining cover behind a small grouping of trees, they paused while Saunders considered their next move._

 _"I need to contact Lt. Hatcher," Saunders whispered "Why don't you scout ahead…no more than a mile…I don't want to be separated for too long…move in a sweeping pattern as you go and stay within the trees as much as you can…I'll keep watch on our back trail."_

 _Hanley nodded then quietly responded, "I'll see you in a few Serge." Silently he moved off._

 _Once Hanley was out of sight, Saunders radioed the LT. "White Knight to Baker Two, White Knight to Baker Two…come in B Two." Trying to keep his voice low he tried again. "White Knight to Baker Two do you read."_

 _"White Knight this is Baker Two, I read." Lt. Hatcher responded in his soft Irish Brogue._

 _"Baker Two...visibility is clear and winds are strong." Saunders replied._

 _Lt. Hatcher let out a long breath as he heard the Sergeants words…the two men were safe and there was no sign of the enemy at the coordinates they had reached. "White Knight, what do you recommend."_

 _"Baker Two…pawn on the move…if nothing is found…recommend we head back." Saunders answered._

 _"White Knight when Pawn returns…hold your position." Lt. Hatcher stated. "I'll talk to the King and see what his orders are…contact me in twenty. "_

 _"Baker Two…we'll take a short break while you chat with Royalty…_

 _With a laugh LT. Hatcher responded. "Roger that…B Two out."_

 _When the radio went silent, Saunders turned the volume off checking his watch to keep track of the minutes, while he waited on Hanley to return he took a drink from his canteen…ten minutes later Hanley was beside him._

 _What did you learn?_

 _"If there are Germans out here they're not in our vicinity yet." Frowning he caught Saunders eyes. "There's no sign of any recent movement, at least not from the North._


	6. Chapter 6

_Holding the man's gaze for a moment before responding. "You're thinking they may be coming in from a different route."_

 _Rubbing a hand over his face Hanley glanced toward the east. "I don't know what to think, but let's say there was a small patrol and Recon did catch sight of one soldier before he was out of range…the sighting occurred yesterday at 1145 right? At the other man's nod he continued. "If they were moving at a steady pace wouldn't they have made it here by now…_ if _they were coming from the North."_

 _Pulling out his map of the area, Saunders examined it, located the sighting coordinates then traced an invisible line with a forefinger as he calculated distance from east and west to where they now stood._

 _While the younger man looked over the map, Hanley kept watch, taking a drink from his canteen as he gave Saunders time to figure out the next move._

"You got me thinking LT and when the time came to contact Lt. Hatcher I asked his opinion and he gave us the go ahead to patrol a few miles to the east sweeping two miles to the West…if there was nothing to report we could return to base." Getting to his feet Saunders started pacing, "The East was clear so we moved toward the West."

 _The two men didn't speak as they scouted toward the West, so far they hadn't run into any Germans and were starting to think the Recon had been mistaken. When they arrived at the two-mile limit Saunders waved Hanley behind some bushes as he scanned the area._

 _What do you think? Saunders asked quietly._

 _"I know we haven't spotted any trace of activity Serge but my gut isn't convinced." Hanley whispered back. "I think we should continue to move as quietly as possible on the way back and stick to the tree line just in case we need to duck."_

 _"That's sound advice, my gut is telling me to walk fast and keep my weapon ready." Saunders caught the other man's eyes. "Stick close Hanley, think we'll wait to contact Lt. Hatcher til we cover a little more distance._

 _Hanley nodded then they turned and head toward camp._

Scanning his friend's face, Saunders came to a stop and resumed his seat. "We had only covered a few miles when all Hell broke loose…if you hadn't reacted so quickly that first shot might have killed me." He hadn't heard a sound but next thing he knew Hanley was yelling.

 _Hanley had heard a twig snap and when he looked in the direction of the sound he caught a glint of light on metal. "Saunders get down." Hanley only had a moment to try and get himself and Saunders to cover before shots were fired at them from several locations but knew he hadn't been quick enough when he heard the younger man's grunt of pain. Glancing at the Sgt. Where are you hit?_

 _"Right shoulder." Saunders stayed on his feet as they returned fire then another bullet caught him in the left leg sending him to the ground but he was able to take out one of the advancing soldiers before he fell._

 _The Germans took cover and from what Hanley could tell there had been five men in all…two were no longer a threat…keeping low to the ground he pulled Saunders behind the nearest tree as he felt the burn of a bullet graze his arm… turning he fired back. With a cocky grin he caught Saunders eyes. "Looks like we found the patrol."_

 _"Yeah, lucky for us." Saunders replied sarcastically, ducking as another shot came a little too close for comfort. Taking a moment to reload the Thompson he glanced at Hanley._

 _"How do you want to work this?_

 _Hanley scanned the trees, keen eyes located the remaining three Germans, they were hidden among the trees a few yards from where he and Saunders were hiding. "How much ammo do you have left? As the younger man checked, Hanley tended the shoulder and leg wounds throwing sulfa on each before wrapping a bandage tightly over the wounds._

 _"Half a magazine and a few grenades." Saunders looked questioning at the TSgt._

 _"Same." Hanley answered as he pulled the radio off the other man's shoulder, after a quick exam he frowned. "Looks like they hit the radio we aren't going to be able to contact base." Glancing back at where the Germans were still hiding he caught movement and turned so his back was to the injured man._

 _What's going on Hanley? Saunders winced as he tried to get into a position that would allow him to see better._

 _"Stay down Sgt." Hanley said in a terse voice and the next second he was returning fire as the Germans broke cover trying to mount a forward attack._

 _For the next few moments nothing was heard except the sound of gunshots as both sides tried to take each other out. When the firing stopped two more Germans were dead and Hanley had taken a bullet in his side … By now it looked like both groups had used up what ammo they had with them but there was still one German out there, Hanley had lost sight of the fifth man._

 _Pressing a hand to his side, Hanley briefly closed his eyes, the bullet had gone through but he didn't have time to patch himself up at the moment. Turning he examined Saunders face, he was pale and sweaty, checking the wounds he could see fresh blood soaking through the bandages. "You should have stayed down Sgt." He said gruffly as he continued to scan for movement, listening for any sound that would tell him where the fifth man was._

 _"If I had…Saunders panted…you might have been killed…then who would help me back to base." With a smirk he caught the other man's gaze._

 _Hanley clasped Saunders left forearm. "Thanks for the save Serge…but if you think I'm gonna carry you back..._

 _Hanley stopped abruptly, placing a finger against his lips, someone was moving…closing his eyes he tried to focus on the sound._

 _Saunders tried to keep his breathing quiet so as not to interfere with Hanley's concentration, watching as the TSgt continued to listen. A knowing smile appeared on Hanley's face and he opened his eyes._

 _Motioning for Saunders to stay put...Hanley pantomimed what he was planning._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hanley thought the Soldier was trying to approach their position, probably checking to see if they were still alive…when he approached, Saunders would be the only one visible…once the German was close enough Hanley would go on the attack…at Saunders nod he moved off using the trees as protection._

"When you took off I wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be, I was hurting LT, not gonna lie…wasn't sure at the time how long I would be able to stay conscious…I knew I was losing blood and if we didn't get started back soon, didn't know if I would make it back." Saunders scanned the relaxed features of the sleeping man. "I didn't realize you had been shot, guess the adrenaline was pumping cause you didn't seem injured."

 _Five minutes after Hanley had moved off Saunders heard steps approaching, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body as much as possible trying to keep his breathing normal. He didn't know Hanley well…somehow felt he could trust the man but Saunders was scared, in his 25 years of living he couldn't remember a time he had been more so, even the last three years in Uncle Sam's Army he had never been as scared as he was at this moment. {You better know what you're doing Hanley}_

 _Hanley kept eyes on Saunders as he hid a few feet away, the young man was nervous but he had no intention of letting the enemy cause any further damage to the wounded man._

 _The German nudged Saunders leg with a booted foot before kneeling beside him to check for a pulse, scanning the area tried to get an idea of where the second man had gone, looking toward the bushes, peering at the trees he caught no movement. Frowning the Soldier stood up, he had searched the unconscious man for extra ammo, a pack had been tossed to the ground but there was no ammo when he looked through it. As much blood as the soldier was losing he would not last long but maybe the wounded man could be used to draw the other American out._

 _"American," he began in a heavily accented voice. "American, your friend is still alive but he will not last long without care…I could put him out of his misery…if you would like…" Cold grey eyes glanced down at the injured man._

 _Hanley watched motionless and silent as the German stood next to Saunders…built along the same lines as himself but looked to be uninjured except for a bandage wrapped around his left bicep. The German carried a rifle but there was no magazine inserted, having watched the enemy search Saunders then the pack he figured the man was out of ammo too. So it would have to be hand to hand if he were to take the man out and at this point in time Hanley wasn't sure he could...it wouldn't be easy._

 _Hanley hastily applied a bandage to his side wound, wrapping another around his waist tied it off and made sure the knot was over his wound, if he was going to have to go one on one the German didn't need to know about the injury. When the German spoke, Hanley's jaw tightened, he knew the enemy was trying to draw him out. {This is going to be rough he thought, still not sure if I can take him but I'll give it a Hell of a try} taking a deep breath, green eyes hard he went on the attack._

 _The German was preparing to finish off the unconscious man when he was hit with a flying tackle that took him to the ground the impact sent both men rolling into the clearing. The American was on his feet in seconds and the German took a moment to size him up as he got to his feet as well. They were almost equal in size, the American had assumed a fighting stance, knees slightly bent, weight evenly balanced with one foot positioned slightly behind the other and both hands were held in loose fists. The American would be a good opponent, as the German caught the man's eyes he started to smile not a friendly gesture but one that said, "I'm taking you down and I'm going to enjoy doing it."_

 _Hanley kept his features expressionless but there was a stubborn tilt to his chin and determination shown in the green eyes. "You can try." And with that the fight was on._

 _Saunders opened his eyes when he heard Hanley charge the German and sat up straighter against the tree so he could see what was happening. Watching as the two men rolled into the clearing, Hanley getting to his feet quicker that the enemy, who lay on the ground for a few minutes sizing up the T/Sgt. When Saunders saw the smile on the Germans face he figured Hanley was in for a fight but the stubborn tilt of his chin indicated that the T/Sgt. wouldn't go down easy. Without ammo and unable to assist they only thing he could do was watch, {Hell, if it came down to it he could try throwing his knife at the enemy or toss a grenade at the German and hope Hanley was quick enough to get away before it blew} With that thought in mind he continued watching._

 _Hanley was starting off well and Saunders was amazed at how fast he was moving._

 _The German was staying up with him and both men were going all out, Saunders winced every time he saw Hanley take a hard hit to his body and at one point the German landed a strong kick to Hanley's ribs that knocked the T/Sgt back a few steps but he countered with a round house that knocked the German to the ground. The smile that had been on the enemies face earlier had disappeared, glaring he got to his feet and cautiously circled the other man…noticing for the first time that his opponent was favoring his left side, moving quickly he hit out with a hard fist landing a solid punch which caused a small patch of blood to appear._

 _Hanley paled at the impact, gritting his teeth he stayed on his feet, trying to ignore the pain, he was wearing down but he had to keep going. The German came at him again only this time there was a knife in his hand and as the man tried to plunge the blade into Hanley's chest the T/Sgt side stepped._ _He felt the blade sink into his right shoulder before the German pulled it loose, for a moment thought he would black out, twisting the hand holding the knife he almost broke the wrist before the German tried to get free. S_ _till clasping the knife hand he reversed pressure and plunged the blade into the Germans chest to the hilt._


	8. Chapter 8

_When the body hit the ground he knelt to check for any life signs, there wasn't any…pushing to his feet he made his way back to Saunders._

 _Saunders had kept his eyes on the two men as they exchanged punches, kicks and at one point each had used a hip toss but neither man was willing to give ground. Hanley was still moving quickly matching speed with the German but he had taken some hard hits…at one point Saunders thought he would go down. After a hard punch to his side Hanley had stumbled, recovering his balance in time to shift his body when the Kraut had pulled a knife trying to stab him in the chest. Then he turned the knife against the enemy and took him out…it had been a Hell of a fight alright … Saunders thought as Hanley stumbled toward him._

"A few times during that fight I thought you'd go down but you kept going Sir, did you know the fight lasted 30 minutes?" Saunders scanned the LT's features. "When you made it back to me I noticed you were a bit pale and your shoulder was bleeding…

" _Are you ok Hanley?" Saunders asked wincing as the other man took care of his wounds. "Your shoulder is bleeding."_

 _"Just a scratch Sergeant…I'll take care of it later." Hanley said. "I'm going to get us back to the stream…we can rest there and I can get a better look at your injuries…first, let's see if our German friends have anything we can use." Before he moved Hanley scanned the Sergeants face…taking the canteen off the smaller man's utility built he handed it to him._

 _"Have a drink, we can't have you getting dehydrated." Taking in the pain filled eyes he gripped the man's shoulder. "I'll give you a small dose of morphine to take the edge off for now but we need to move as quickly as we can and you'll need to stay on your feet until we get to the stream…stay alert Sgt. Saunders…that's an order." With a gentle squeeze Hanley stood up and went to search the bodies._

 _While Hanley was going through clothing and packs, Saunders tried to stay awake, drinking his fill, attached the canteen back to his belt. Scanning the trees and bushes around them the Sergeant thought about the situation._

 _He wasn't going to be much help to Hanley, if he managed to stay on his feet until they made it back to the stream he'd be surprised…Hanley had to be hurting too but it was hard to tell if he was injured because the man moved from one dead soldier to the next efficiently and smoothly, gathering extra supplies as he checked bodies before making his way back to where Saunders sat resting._

 _"Well, Sergeant…looks like we have extra provisions at least enough to get us by til we reach base." Hanley was going through his pack as he spoke, grabbing Saunders pack he dumped out the contents and added them to what he had gathered before taking count and placing all items into one pack._

 _How long do you think it will take to get back? Saunders asked closing his eyes for a moment. He was tired, the lack of sleep, the loss of blood…it was catching up to him._

 _"Depends on how fast we move, might take a day or two." Catching and holding the SGT's eyes he continued. "I_ will _get you back Saunders and you'll be good as new in a few weeks, so don't worry." Pausing to take a long sip of water Hanley scanned their location, when he glanced back Saunders had passed out._

 _"Sgt. Saunders…Sergeant." Hanley tried tapping the man's face but it didn't work, he was out {surprised you stayed conscious this long}. With a tired sigh he took care of his own wounds then gathered their weapons and pack. "Well Saunders, looks like I have to carry you after all." Wincing in pain, he bent down and settled the young man over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, getting to his feet wasn't as easy as bending down but he did it and adjusting the weight to a more comfortable position started off toward the stream._

 _It took a few hours but they were finally back at the stream, Hanley had stopped to tend both of their wounds a couple of times on the way. Saunders hadn't regained consciousness yet but at least the bleeding had slowed down. As he pushed through the entrance to the hidden clearing Hanley tripped, regaining his footing he took a moment before he bent down to lay the younger man on the ground and for a second allowed himself to rest._

 _Gathering his energy Hanley pulled out two blankets from his pack folding one he placed it behind the unconscious man's head and the other he put to the side until after he took care of the Sergeants injuries. A short time later he had a small fire built, had filled his helmet with water from the stream and it now hung over the flames warming up. When the water was hot enough he took care of the Sergeant, thirty minutes later the wounds were clean and tightly bandaged and a blanket kept out the night chill. While Saunders slept Hanley took care of his own injuries, finishing up just as the Sergeant regained consciousness._

"When I first woke up it was a little confusing I was expecting to be in the clearing…didn't expect to be at the stream…though I sure was relieved." Saunders replaced the compress on Hanley's side with a fresh one then settled back on the stool. Checking the time, he was surprised to note that he'd been talking for over an hour the Doctor would be back shortly to check on the LT. Standing up he moved over to the Privates cot and for a moment wandered if Jennings would ever remember what had happened during the missing hours. "I hope the LT can fill me in when he wakes up."

A few minutes later he turned at the sound of Dr. Porter and his Nurse entering Medical, after being told to go eat and return in an hour Saunders stepped outside.

The base was quiet as Saunders made his way to the mess tent, his squad and the rest of 2nd Platoon were still out in the field with Capt. Jampel but according to the radio communications Sergeant they would be returning tomorrow morning. He had permission from the Captain to stay on site until the Platoon came in, his sentry duty had been starting at seven in the evening and ending at midnight, so far the last three evenings had been uneventful. After a warm meal and a smoke Saunders made his way back to the Medical Unit checking his watch reminded himself he needed to be on the West end of camp in two hours for guard duty.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor had dismissed the nurse and was sitting beside Jennings cot when Saunders stepped back into Medical and as he made his way to the LT's bed overheard the Doctor talking with Pvt. Jennings.

"Well Private, except for the time you and Lt. Hanley were away from the Platoon your memory seems to be intact." Dr. Porter said as he examined the head wound. "Your wound is healing nicely but you'll still be out of action for a while at least until the side effects from the blow you sustained diminish."

How long will that take? Jennings asked frowning, he still couldn't stand without blacking out, though he could sit up for a short time without getting sick. "I'm supposed to transfer to L Company next week."

"You won't be transferring anywhere until I think you're fit enough." Dr. Porter stated.

But…the private began.

Holding a hand up to silence the young man...Capt. Porter caught the Privates eye and held his gaze. "I'll talk to Capt. Jampel when he gets back…there's a supply truck due to take L Company a load of medical supplies on Friday and if the Captain gives the okay…Maybe we can get you on it."

"Doc, that would be great." Jennings said forgetting in his eagerness to thank Dr. Porter that moving too quickly, especially with a bad concussion was not a good thing. As he tried to sit up he found himself dizzy and on the verge of losing his lunch.

The Doctor and Saunders both reached out to support the young man as he almost fell off the cot, gently they eased him back against the pillow. His face was ashen and he lay with eyes closed.

"Thanks…guess you're right Doc…can't even sit up without help." Jennings said with an apologetic smile.

Patting the young man on the shoulder Dr. Porter smiled. "Son, no quick movements or you'll end up on the floor... do what you're told for the next few days...I'll see what I can do concerning the transfer."

Jennings nodded. "Yes Sir." Moving slowly, he found a more comfortable position. How's the LT?

"He's doing a lot better." Dr. Porter responded as he made notes on Jennings chart."

"That's good to hear, I still can't remember what happened but I sure would like to thank the LT for getting me back." Jennings blinked several times trying to stay awake but a few moments later he was asleep.

"He's doing better, at least he didn't pass out when he tried to sit up." Saunders commented.

"Yes, but he still needs to be a little more careful when moving about." Dr. Porter stood up hanging Pvt. Jennings chart on the foot of his cot. "The LT's knife wound is clean, the infection is no longer present and his fever is only slightly elevated...will probably disappear in the next 24 hours." Glancing at the Sergeant. Did you eat?

"Yes Sir, I even took time for a smoke…I have sentry duty in two hours...Would it be alright to sit with him until then?

"I don't see why not, Pvt. Jennings will sleep for a while and I'm going to meet Lt. Holt at the Mess…it should be quiet and maybe you can rest a bit yourself Sergeant," With a smile Capt. Porter turned and made his way to the exit.

After the Doctor left, Saunders found himself pacing between Jennings and Hanley, finally coming to a standstill at the foot of Hanley's bed. With a sigh he repositioned the stool then took a seat, head in hands eyes closed. "LT, have a heart…you know I won't get any rest til you wake up and I could really use some good sleep." Looking up he watched for a reaction. "Sir…Do you really want to listen to me talk for the next two hours? Still getting no reaction Saunders continued. "You know…when I woke up after you carried me to the stream I was relieved to hear your voice, I thought for sure the next voice I'd hear would have a German accent."

 _Blinking a few times to clear his vision, the first thing Saunders saw when he woke up was Hanley sitting beside him…looking around he took in the small fire and the sapling, with a sigh realized they were back at the spring._

 _"You think you can take some water SGT?_

 _"Yeah." Hanley helped maneuver him so that he could drink, taking slow sips he had his fill then the T/SGT let him lie back. How did you get me here?_

 _With a low chuckle Hanley smiled. "You know how I said_ not _to expect me to carry you…well…"_

 _"You carried me." Saunders commented with a touch of humor. How did you manage that?_

 _"I slapped extra bandages on your wounds and threw you over my shoulder." Hanley said as if it was something he did every day._

 _"You have to do that often? At Hanleys questioning look, Saunders continued. Carry wounded men over your shoulders?_

 _With a smirk Hanley replied. "A time or two during the course of my activities for Uncle Sam."_

 _Did we get the Germans?_

 _"Yes, there were only the five that we encountered as far as I could tell. We'll spend the night here then move on in the morning. Do you think you could handle being pulled on a litter? "I'll give you some morphine before we start out."_

 _"I can handle it…but would rather you give me a small dose, just enough to take the edge off, in case we run into any trouble I'd rather be somewhat coherent. Peering into the older man's face he could see signs of fatigue and his features were a little pale. Are you ok? "You took some hard hits back there."_

 _"A little bruised and battered but still moving." Hanley said in an offhand manner. Are you hungry?_

 _"No…not at the moment." Saunders found a more comfortable position, wincing as he moved around then finally settled._

 _Hanley decided it was a good time to give the Sergeant another dose of morphine, rummaging through his pack he grabbed a medical kit, checking the contents he then removed a morphine surret. "This should help you sleep a little easier." Rolling up Saunders left sleeve he injected the pain reliever, watching as the younger man started to relax._

 _"Thanks…you should try to rest too…it's gonna be a long day and you'll be doing the majority of work." Saunders felt the pain ease and slowly he started to drift off…blinking a few times as the morphine took hold the last thing he heard was the low baritone voice telling him to sleep._

 _"Don't worry about me Sgt. Saunders…go to sleep…" Hanley watched as the tense features relaxed and the man's breathing leveled out._ _With a sigh he leaned back…there would be no sleep for him, someone had to keep watch._


	10. Chapter 10

_"Damn, I'm tired Serge." Hanley said in a soft whisper, so as not to wake the sleeping man. "Think the knife wound is going to be the deciding factor on how far we get."_

 _Checking his watch by the firelight he took note it was nine thirty, with a groan he took out some fresh bandages, after cleansing his wounds with the hot water he applied antiseptic to each injury (jaw tight as he tried not to make a sound when he felt the burn) and finally he added a little sulfa…wrapped the bandages tight then getting to his feet he stepped outside the shelter. For the next several hours he kept watch, patrolling a few yards at a time but never going to far from the Sergeant...after a last look around he stepped in to check on Saunders._

 _Kneeling down he placed a palm on the man's forehead…it was warm. "Damn, looks like you're starting a fever." Taking the man's helmet he stepped to the stream and filled it with cool water, stumbling a little as he made the walk back…taking a handkerchief from his hip pocket he wet it down and started bathing the Sergeants face. "Well, Sergeant we might be in a bit of trouble." After rinsing the handkerchief, he placed it on Saunders forehead and taking up a position near the man's left shoulder Hanley placed his carbine on his lap, leaned back and tried to relax a little._

 _First light came to soon…Hanley had worked on a litter during the early hours, wanting to have it finished before day break. He had already taken care of his own wounds and was in the process of finishing up with Saunders when the man woke. Hanley helped the Sergeant settle on the litter and after a small dose of morphine and a drink of water they were on their way. Several hours later Hanley came to a stop, he gently placed the litter on the ground to check on Saunders, the man had fallen into a light doze and perspiration stood out on his features._

 _Hanley took a few calming breaths, the constant pull of the litter was aggravating his shoulder and side...after sipping a little water he knelt beside Saunders. The man was semi-conscious, Hanley was only giving him enough of the morphine to take the edge off the pain but not enough to knock him out. Looking into the young man's eyes Hanley could tell the amount wasn't enough, what with the constant bouncing and movement it had to be painful but he hadn't complained yet._

 _How are you holding up Serge? Hanley asked as he offered the man his canteen._

 _After a long sip, the Sergeant responded. "I'll do." How far are we from camp?_

 _"Ten miles."_

 _Placing a palm on the Sergeants forehead Hanley noted the fever was a little higher...wetting down his handkerchief ran it across the Sergeants face and neck, folding it over he placed it on the man's forehead. "Your fever is up…we'll rest here for a bit." Hanley looked around, the trees were providing cool shade and the light breeze felt good against his warm skin. "I have to clean and re-bandage your wounds then you can sleep a little."_

 _Hanley proceeded to heat up water and thirty minutes later Saunders was resting thanks to a dose of morphine, the cleansing had been painful but at least the wounds hadn't bled that much. Taking care of his own injuries was another matter, the graze on his arm was starting to get a little uncomfortable, his side was irritated and still bled lightly, but it was the shoulder wound that was causing his fever, it was red, irritated and hurt like Hell. Pulling the litter wasn't helping but there was no way Saunders would be able to walk the rest of the way back to camp._

 _Tearing the edge off of the undershirt he wore Hanley wet it down and wiped it across his own face, tipping his head back rest against the tree where he sat and closed his eyes for a moment. After a few minutes he glanced toward the Sergeant, scanning his features looking for any signs of discomfort but at the moment the young man slept deep, body shivering. Tucking the blankets tighter against the man's body he threw a few extra pieces of wood on the small fire to try and keep him warm. Patting Saunders on the shoulder he spoke quietly. "I'm trying to keep my word about getting you back but ten miles seems like twenty at the moment."_

 _Checking his watch, Hanley let out a long breath, stood up and started to clean up the area in preparation for their departure. After the fire was out and the soiled bandages buried he wrapped the handkerchief and the t-shirt scrap around his hands before picking up the litter and heading out._

 _They had traveled about three miles when the ground became more uneven and Hanley was hard pressed to keep his footing. The jostling of the litter wasn't helping Saunders as he could hear the man's sharp intake of breath when he hit a particularly rough piece of ground. Setting the litter down he moved to the man's side._

 _Saunders was sweating profusely due to the fever as well as the pain he was in, catching Hanley's gaze he spoke. "Are we there yet?" he asked humorously. "I hope so…coz this is starting to get a little uncomfortable."_

 _"You know how bad the trail is through the forest, it might be a good idea to give you a full dose of morphine before we enter it." Hanley undid the handkerchief from his hand, wet it down with water from his canteen then placed it on Saunders forehead after making sure the man took some water. "You can rest easy for a few minutes while I check your bandages."_

 _"How's your shoulder? Saunders asked scanning Hanley's features._

 _"A little irritated, mostly due to pulling you around…for a little guy you're pretty heavy." Hanley said, teasingly as he cleaned and bandaged the man's wounds._

 _"You would think for such a big guy, you'd be stronger." Saunders responded, gritting his teeth as the wounds were tended to._

 _Laughing Hanley finished tying off the bandages. "We're a few miles from the forest but I think we'll break here for a short time." You hungry?_

 _"No, just tired." That being said Saunders closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was asleep._

 _"You and me both, Saunders." Hanley responded quietly, pulling his jacket tighter, he settled back figuring on an hour of rest before starting again…wiping the sweat from his forehead he wet the scrap of material from his t-shirt and ran it over his face…the fever was getting worse, light shivers ran through him as he sipped water from his canteen. Thirty minutes later he stood up, one hand pressed to his injured side and started a slow walk around the perimeter, trying to stay alert._


	11. Chapter 11

_When the hour was up Hanley double checked the bandages on Saunders wounds and since the man was still out held off giving him any morphine. After wrapping extra bandages over his own wounds he grabbed the weapons and pack, took up the litter and started out…a few hours later they were at the forest…Hanley was moving slower and it was taking longer to cover the ground. As he went to place the litter on the ground he lost his hold and it settled abruptly._

 _Saunders woke with a start, a groan escaping as he felt the litter tap the ground, glancing around he caught sight of the forest entrance and let out a relieved sigh…a moment later his vision was blocked as Hanley moved to kneel beside him. "We're near the base."_

 _"Almost, we still have several miles to go." Hanley placed a palm against Saunders forehead. How are you doing?_

 _Saunders blinked a few times before finally responding. "Not feeling so good, a little light headed and way to warm." Trying to shrug off the blankets he was prevented from doing so by a strong hand planted firmly on his chest._

 _"You need to leave the blankets on." Hanley stated removing the hand to reach for a canteen. "Time for a drink." He assisted Saunders into a sitting position wincing when his left arm protested as he held the man steady._

 _Saunders was shaky and after drinking what he could let Hanley settle him back on the litter, groaning as his body protested. "I'll sure be glad to get back Sir." Scanning the pale features of his comrade in arms, he commented. "You look almost as bad as I feel." Are you sure you can keep going? His vision may have been a little out of focus but he could see clear enough to note that the shoulder wound had bled more and there was a flush to the man's skin, frowning he caught Hanley's eyes. "You shouldn't be pulling me."_

 _"I'll be fine and I will get us back Sgt. Saunders." Reaching into the pack he took out the morphine...preparing to give Saunders a shot._

 _Saunders clasped Hanley's forearm preventing him from injecting the painkiller. "I know you will, but we could rest a bit longer right…_

 _Hanley stared down at the hand on his arm…he was tired and his shoulder felt like it was on fire, there was still about six miles to cover. Glancing at the sky, figured they had less than four hours before dusk settled in and he was determined to have them back at camp before nightfall. His right arm was a little numb and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to pull Saunders, it was clear the man would not be able to walk even a short distance, though if given the option Hanley figured the Sergeant would try._

 _"It'll be dark in a few hours Sergeant...I'd like to be back at camp before then and I'd like to keep moving, so unless_ you _need to rest a little longer I would rather head out."_

 _Saunders wasn't up to arguing with Hanley so with a shrug he released the man's arm. "You're doing all the work...it's your choice." Allowing time for the painkiller to kick in a few minutes later they were on their way._

 _Three hours later Hanley had them through the trees, pausing for a moment, another mile and they would be near the armory, he had pushed too hard trying to get back. During the last few hours Saunders fever had escalated, he was shaking hard, mumbling in his sleep...Hanley felt the heat of his own fever trying to wear him down during the past hour but he had stubbornly kept going. Swaying slightly, he took a few sips of water, wiped the sweat out of his eyes then both hands firmly wrapped around the litter took a deep breath and pressed on._

 _Hanley was almost at the armory when he was told to halt by the night sentry, he eased the litter to the ground then provided their names to the guard giving a brief description of what happened. Immediately the Sentry called two soldiers over to help carry Saunders to Medical. Hanley stepped back and let the soldiers take over, following on unsteady legs as they made their way to the Infirmary. The two young soldiers placed the litter on an exam table and while one went to find the doctor the other stood quietly beside Hanley._

 _Saunders came to...finding Hanley staring down at him, taking a moment to look around before catching the T/Sgt's eyes. "You got us back"_

 _Hanley smiled tiredly, catching sight of the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. "Told you I would…"_

 _"Never doubted it." Saunders responded before reaching out to clasp Hanley on the forearm, "Thanks."_

 _Hanley returned the pressure then took a step back so that the Doctor could get to Saunders. "Anytime_ _Soldier…anytime."_

 _As the Doctor began his examination of the young man he asked Hanley a few quick questions which he answered as precisely as he could. Hanley was feeling a little unsteady and dizzy...pressing his left hand lightly against his temple, glanced at Saunders who was looking at him in concern. The last thing he heard was the soldier who had stood by him calling for the Doctor then everything faded into black._

When I woke up in Medical I couldn't believe it." With a tired sigh he stood up. "When I heard that soldier calling for the Doctor…I didn't know what was going on, I saw you collapse…the Doc must have given me a shot of morphine because that's the last thing I remember clearly."

"The next time I came to, Dr. Garner was examining my wounds and told me I would be fine after a few weeks of rest." Scanning the LT's features he continued. "I asked about you and he told me about the knife wound being infected…Hell LT, you said it was only a scratch…then he told me about the other injuries…said not to worry as the antibiotics were doing their job and the fever was under control…Dammit Hanley...you should have told me."

Thinking back…he only remembered bits and pieces of the trip from the stream to camp but was sure he never saw Hanley taking care of his own injuries. "You must have wait til I was asleep." Resting his head in his hands he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I know why you didn't tell me and I would probably have done the same thing if our roles had been reversed but to do what you did, carrying me, pulling the litter, watching over me when you should have been resting...I doubt you got any sleep during the time it took to get us back…I still don't know how you did it LT."


	12. Chapter 12

Hanley tried to concentrate…Was that Saunders? Frowning he tilted his head in the direction of the voice.

"Once you were on the mend I asked how you managed to get us back…few men would have been able to keep going in the shape you were in…Remember what you told me? Saunders paused for a moment staring intently at his friend's features. "Hanley…can you hear me?

It was the frown that had initially caught the Serge's eyes but when the LT turned his head in his direction...that had Saunders leaning forward, clasping the LT's forearm lightly. He watched as the frown deepened. "Come on Gil…time to wake up."

Blinking several times, Hanley finally managed to open his eyes then focused on the Serge's face. Saunders?

Letting out a relieved sigh he responded. "Yeah, it's me LT…how about a drink? Pouring a small amount of water in a glass Saunders helped Hanley hold it as he sipped, placing the empty glass back on the table when he was finished. How do you feel?

"Better than when we made the trip in." Hanley responded then as if just remembering he quickly tried to sit up, regretting it a moment later. "Jennings…is he alright? he had moved to fast and his body let him know it.

Saunders placed a hand on Hanley's chest and eased the man back til he was resting against the pillows…stay down Gil, you're pretty banged up and you don't need to aggravate your injuries…Jennings is right over there." Nodding in the Privates direction as he kept pressure on the LT until he was sure the man wouldn't try to sit up again. "Doc is taking good care of him, it was a nasty hit, he'll be out of action for a little while."

Hanley turned toward the Private's bed and after a slow examination of the young man's face he closed his eye briefly in relief, opening them a moment later to find Saunders watching him…concern showing on his features. "I'm alright Chip but for a time out there I wasn't sure I'd be able to get him back."

"For the past few days we weren't sure you were going to wake up, the Doctor has been trying...without any luck…he suggested that I talk to you." Glancing at the LT, Saunders smirked. "Guess he figured if I talked long enough you'd get tired of hearing my voice and wake up just to tell me to shut up."

"When have I ever told you to shut up Sergeant? Seeing the gleam in his friend's blue eyes he held up a hand. "Don't answer that."

Saunders was relieved to see Hanley awake and knew he should get the Doctor but he wanted to ask Hanley a question.

Reading his friends expression...What is it Saunders?

Sir...what happened when you and Jennings got separated from the Platoon? You disappeared for over eight hours, Jennings doesn't remember anything and I was hoping you could tell me."

Holding his gaze for a second. "Eight hours, we were gone that long." Hanley frowned.

Examining Hanley's features, Saunders tried to refresh his memory. "You told me that you and Jennings were heading back to the rendezvous point when a few Germans showed up, one knocked the Private out before you could stop him, then the other attacked you.

Blinking as he ran a hand over his face, Hanley picked up where Saunders left off. "I shot the German who attacked Jennings and went to take out the other man, he took a shot at the same time I fired at him, hit him in the arm and he dropped the rifle but before I could take another shot he charged and I lost my weapon when we hit the ground. He was fast Saunders…man he was fast." Hanley said shaking his head, "We got to our feet and he started throwing punches, he landed a few solid hits...caught me in the ribs with a hard kick then almost took me down with a roundhouse that clipped my temple."

Pausing for a moment he took a breath then continued. "He pulled a knife at the same time I located my rifle, and as I went for the rifle he threw the knife, it went deep, when he came at me I pulled the knife from my shoulder and used it to take him down." Hanley closed his eyes remembering the searing pain as he dislodged the blade, eyes still closed he continued. "After I made sure both Germans were dead I went to check on Jennings, when I couldn't get him to wake up I bandaged his head wound and threw him over my shoulders. I only covered a few miles when I think I must have passed out, I remember placing Jennings on the ground behind some bushes, checking his wound, then nothing."

"When I came to it was dusk and I felt like hell." Hanley pressed lightly on his temple. "I checked on Jennings, his breathing was good but still hadn't regained consciousness so I took care of my knife wound then managed to get him over my shoulders and continued heading toward your last location." Catching Saunders gaze. "I'm glad you were still there, don't know if I could have made it much further with Jennings."

"You passed out as soon as Brockmeyer and Caje brought him in." Saunders maintained eye contact as he continued. "When we made it back here you stayed on your feet until the Doctor took care of Jennings then you passed out again…Reminded me of our first patrol together…only you were in worse shape."

"I remember, at least this time it was only a knife wound and a few sore ribs." Hanley commented with a tired grin as he placed a hand lightly on his left side..."How long was I out?"

"You've been unconscious for five days." Saunders watched as the Lt's grin turned to a frown.

"Five days…"

"The knife wound was infected, you were running a high fever and with the pounding you took, it's no wonder you've been out." Saunders informed him. "Don't worry, Dr. Porter said you were on the mend, the fever is gone and so is the infection."

"What about Jennings? Will he get to complete his transfer to L Company? Hanley asked.

"Dr. Porter said he would try to get him a ride on the supply truck when it makes a run Friday." Saunders stood up. "Speaking of which…he wanted me to let him know if you happened to wake while he was out."

Hanley scanned his friends face, noting the slight shadows under his eyes and the tired stoop of his shoulders. When was the last time you had a solid night's sleep Sergeant?


	13. Chapter 13

Holding the LT's gaze, he replied. "Maybe five days ago." With a grin he continued, "If you had woke a little sooner I'd have had plenty of sleep."

"Maybe you should've tried talking to me a little sooner and perhaps I would have." Hanley responded with a smile. "By the way, what did you talk about while I was unconscious?"

"The way you're patched up reminded of our first Patrol when we were with Baker, so I figured that was a good topic to discuss."

"That seems so long ago." Hanley said thoughtfully. "It was a Hell of a first patrol wasn't it."

Laughing Saunders agreed. "Yes it was, but I'm proud to say that you've turned into a pretty good Soldier, thanks to me."

"Yeah, I was lucky you took me under your wing." Hanley commented with just a hint of a smile.

"No Sir, I was the lucky one." Saunders held the Lieutenants gaze for a moment. "Do you remember what you said when I asked how you managed to get the two of us back?

Hanley closed his eyes and thought back…he had been in Medical for ten days when Saunders had been making his daily visit. The Sergeant had been released the day before and was using a cane to get around while his leg mended.

 _"Hey LT…How you doing today? Saunders asked as he pulled up a stool and sat down beside Hanley's bed._

" _I think I'm good_ _but the Doctor doesn't seem to agree with me…says I have to stay a few more days." Hanley answered. "Then it'll be light duty for two weeks…How's the leg?_

 _"It's doing a lot better, I can actually put some weight on it but it still takes me a little longer to get from point A to point B." He said with a grin. "The shoulder is good…Dr. Garner said I could get rid of the sling as long as I take it easy." With a wink at Hanley, "At least I'm up and moving…unlike you…old man."_

 _"Listen here Kid…I'll have you know I walked from where you're sitting to the exit and back without having to stop and take a breath...twice." Hanley responded proudly. "The third time I made it to the exit I would have kept walking but Dr. Garner stopped me as I was stepping out and being the concerned Doctor that he is…offered to help me back to my cot._

 _"What you mean is…he caught you before you could escape and made you go back to bed?" Saunders said laughter apparent in his tone though he tried to keep a straight face._

 _Hanley sat up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest, stared at the Sergeant and with a serious expression on his face said... "Go ahead…make fun of the invalid." A second later he let out a soft chuckle and a smile lit his features._

 _Saunders gave in to the urge to laugh and when he was finished his face took on a serious expression. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _Sobering under the young man's gaze, Hanley nodded. "What's on your mind?_

 _"How did you do it? Get us both back…you were in a bad way…what made you keep going? Saunders had been wanting to ask the T/SGT that question for some time and he really needed to know the answer, he wasn't sure why it was so important to him but it was._

 _Hanley let out a slow breath before answering. "I did it because I was the only one that could at the time…I kept going because I had to…I was responsible for getting you back and just couldn't give up…it's not in me to do that."_

 _Nodding at the response he commented. "You know, before we left on patrol, Lt. Hatcher told me he thought you were a good man…told me to watch out for you." With a frown he continued, "Turns out you did a better job at looking out for me…you are a good man Hanley and I would be proud to serve alongside you anytime."_

Bringing his mind back to the present the LT glanced at his SGT. "Yeah, I remember...still have the same outlook…after six years you'd think my attitude would change."

"Unh, Unh…attitude didn't change…you're getting a bit old to be carrying wounded soldier's though but luckily you have a very good Squad Leader and a Hell of a group of men to help carry the heavy burdens in your advancing years." Saunders commented in a joking manner.

"How did I get so lucky." Hanley asked, a teasing glint in his green eyes.

"Well Sir…It began six years ago when an overworked SGT took a fresh faced T/SGT on his first patrol."

As Saunders made his way to the exit he heard the deep timber of the LT's laugh. "Yep…that was the beginning of a good partnership." With a smile he stepped into the sunlight and went in search of Dr. Porter.

 **THE END**

 **When I started this story I did not realize it would become a beginning's story…I was just trying to mesh two requests into one…keep in mind my representation of how Lt. Hanley and Sgt. Saunders met is just that…MY REPRESENTATION…I worked with the notion that they would have met before they landed on Omaha beach…that might explain the familiarity between the two men.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: For my stories I use the five years that Combat! was on the air as being equivalent to five years fighting in the war (my time line is not canon...1939 was the beginning in real time I think and ended in 1945, we didn't join in for a few years after it began...Hanley mentions this in "Any Second Now")...for this story I had the LT and Saunders meeting during the beginning of the war after which...they would fight alongside each other til the end of WWII...which in my timeline would equal six years...**

 **To those who made the initial requests I would love to hear back from you…if it wasn't what you wanted let me know and I could try a different angle…For those of you who have read this episode of Combat! Mission Shorts: The Beginning…THANK YOU!...Special thanks to those of you who took the time to review...know I DO APPRECIATE IT!**

 **As always, reviews are nice but I leave it up to you the reader to offer feedback…Thanks for visiting with me and the guys…til we meet again…Be Safe and Enjoy the Day!**


End file.
